Why Do I Love you
by TheKnightofaNightshade
Summary: 6th year....a new adventure in Hogwarts. For one girl that's the truth. She has feelings for one certain boy, but however she finds she also Has feelings for another. Who will she end up being with?
1. The Meeting

Why do I love you, The Meeting

"Raven! Raven dear get down here!"

My mother, no not my real mother. See I'm adopted. My real mother is dead, and I don't know who my father is. I'm still trying to find out who he is.

"RAVEN!" God woman don't you ever shut up. I jump off of my bed and walk out of my room to find my 'mother' all pissed off. Oh yeah forgot to tell you, she's a muggle. I look in her hand a see the letter from Hogwarts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were... are... a..."

"Wicth." I say and she gets all pissed off again.

"Don't say that in my house!"

"Well it's only true... I'm a wicth and proud of it.. and if you don't like it, get rid of me I don't care.. I hate this place anyway.." I say and jerked the letter away from her.

"Oh you hate it here... I brought you into my house and you hate it... you are so ungrateful."

"Yeah whatever... see that's the problem with muggles." I say and walk out of the room. The sun beaming down on my black hair. It was so hot that I was regretting wearing those baggy black pants, you know with chains all over them, and that tight black shirt with mesh long sleeves. As I was walking down the street, I was reading the list of books.

"6 years in that place." I whisper.

"Yeah it sucks don't it." I turn around and see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. The blue eyes seem to go right through me.

"So Raven are you going to talk or stare at me?" He said. I looked at him, he was closer than I thought.

"Hi Draco." I say... I used to have the biggest crush on him, that is until I started going out with.

"DAMIEN!" I yell and run to a boy with shoulder length black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Raven." He says taking me in his arms. Yeah he's awsome... if you can cut out the abusing me and things, he's a really nice guy, okay I'm going to break up with him... someday. I let go and turn around seeing Draco glaring at Damien, odd why is he glaring at him?


	2. The Fight

Why do I love you (A Draco Malfoy Story) The Fight

Draco continued to glare at Damien, as those green eyes were only set on one person, Raven. Raven sighed, trying to find out why Draco was glaring. She looked over at Draco, yep still glaring. Damien fanially looked up from his girlfriend to see the all great Malfoy glaring at him.

"Alright that's enough Farret Boy." _Oh Damien why did you go there? _Raven thought. Draco balled up a fist.

"Don't call me that, Pretty Boy!"

"I can call you whatever I want to. Just because you are a Malfoy..."

"I'm Draco Bloody Malfoy! I only came here to get Raven." He said, grabbing Raven's arm. Damien jerked her back and pulled out his wand.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled, pointing his wand at Draco. Raven was trying to pry Damien's arm off of her. She had a look of pain on her face.

"Let her go Damien. Vol...I mean my father needs to speak to her." Draco said, walking closer to them, but he was punched in the chin by Damien.

"Why you little.." Draco pulled out his wand as well, by this time they were in dueling positions and Raven was let go. She had walked in between them.

"That's enough! I'm going with Draco." After she had said that, his all famous smirk played across Draco's face. Damien looked shocked.

"What?" Raven repeated what she had said. Damien shook his head.

"Fine! go with your other boyfriend." He said, putting away his wand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's not my boyfriend! You know you are!" Raven said ,standing beside Draco. Draco still had his little smirk on his face, but when he shook his head, it faded.

"Yeah, I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Whatever. Raven if you go with Draco we're over... Forever."

Raven looked at Damein when he had said that. She then looked back to Draco.

"Alright Draco let's go." Damien once again looked shocked. He turned on his heel and stormed away. Draco and Raven started walking the other way.

"So how did you get here? You're to young to Apparate, and these are all Muggles, so you couldn't have traveled by Floo Powder." Draco smirked again.

"Well let's just say I have my ways." They turned the corner and there was a car.

"You rented a car, wow some way." Raven said, getting into the rented car. Draco rolled his eyes and got in.

"Take us to the Manor." He commanded and the car took off. The odd thing was that there was no driver. Raven looked shocked.

"Told you I had my ways." Draco said, with his famous smirk. It wasn't long before the car pulled up to Malfoy Manor. Draco, slowly, got out of the car, Raven not far behind. Draco opened the door and they both walked in. A tall man with long blonde hair was talking to a cloaked person, who's face was hidden behind the cloak hood.

"Another Death Eater?" Raven asked in a whisper to Draco, who shook his head. The person turned around and pulled off the hood. A pair of Crimson red eyes were staring at Raven, who's mouth had dropped.

"Voldemort." A smirk came across his face.

"You must be Raven, I presume." He said in his naturally cold voice.


	3. Voldemort's Only Other Releative

Why do I love you ( A Draco Malfoy Story) Voldemort's only other Relative

Voldemort continued to smirk , as Raven's mouth had dropped once more. Draco took the pleasure of pushing it closed for her. Raven seemed to come back to reality when he did and glared at Draco, who once again smirked that famous smirk.

"If all of you have a seat, I have something to say." Voldemort fanially said, walking slowly to a chair and sat down. Raven and Draco followed behind Draco's father, who sat beside Voldemort. Raven and Draco sat down on a large couch. Once everyone was seated Voldemort spoke again.

"As you know my mother was a wicth and my father was a filthy Muggle." A look of disgust appeared on his face.

"I was not the only child that Muggle had produced. I had a sister. We were sent to that same Muggle Orphanage." His pale hands formed a kind of A in front of his face.

"However we were separated and she was raised in a Pureblood family. As I remained at the Orphanage. I learned, after several letters, that my sister had married a pure blooded wizard and had a daughter." He looked at Raven.

"Her daugther's name was Isabella." Raven's eyes widened.

"My neice was like a daugther to me and she married one of my followers, but she died giving birth to her daughter." He continued to look at Raven.

"Her daughter was also sent to the same orphanage my sister and I were." Raven looked down, shocked at what she had just heard.

"I believe Isabella was your mother Raven." Raven looked back up at Voldemort and nodded. Another smirk came across Voldemort's face.

"Well my Great- neice seems I have found you." Draco was staring at Raven and Lucius raised his eyebrow. Voldemort stood up.

"Have you been adopted?" He asked, still looking at Raven.

"Yes, but by a Muggle. It happened a week ago." Again a look of disgust played across Voldemort's pale face.

"Well you are not anymore. You will stay here with the Malfoys. However I do have more faithful followers than Lucius, but I know you will be better off here. Go back to that Filthy Muggle Rat hole and get your things." He commanded and Raven nodded.. He then turned his attention to Draco.

"You will take her there Draco."

"Yes lord Voldemort." Draco said, bowing his head. Voldemort looked back at Raven

"And by the way, don't mention this to anyone." Raven nodded and there was a loud CRACK as Voldemort had Disapparated. Lucius looked at his son.

" I suggest you take Raven now, I'll have your mother get a room for her." With that he stood up and walked out of the room. Draco looked at Raven.

" Well lets go." Raven nooded and stood up beside Draco. They walked out of the Manor and back into the car. It pulled up in front of a white two-story house with flowers lining the driveway.

"This place is disgusting." Draco said looking out the window at it. Raven nodded before she got out out the car.

"I'll be back in a minute." She closed the car door and walked on to the house.

"Where have you been! I've been worried." A woman said, she was smacking a duster in her hand.

"Really, now that's a shock. Besides you don't own me anymore." She said before storming up the stairs and into her room. She pulled her trunk out from under her bed and slammed it down. Immediately, following that, clothes were being thrown in, along with school books, a wand and coins. Fanially she was done... and walked down the stairs dragging her trunk and carrying a golden cage that contained a Snow owl, who hooted the whole way down.

"Now where are you going?" The Muggle woman had said once she seen Raven. Raven didn't say a word , instead she walked out. The Muggle woman ran out and saw the trunk being put into the car as well as the owl.

"Get back here!" She commanded. Raven shook her head and got in the car.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" She screamed as, once again, the car took off and left a startled woman in the driveway of the two-story house. Draco turned his head to Raven, who was staring out the window.

"I feel sorry for you." He said, in almost a whisper. Raven's head quickly spun around. "What?" She sounded shocked. See the Malfoy's never feel sorry for anyone, having Draco feel sorry for you is a one time miracle.

"Having to live with that filthy Muggle Woman." He said quickly.

"Oh.." Raven whispered and turned her attention back out the window. The Manor came back into view as the car pulled up. Draco quickly got out and took Raven's trunk with him. Raven got her golden Owl Cage and followed Draco up the large steps of the Manor. When the door opened they were greeted by a house-elf. It was filthy and disgusting... looked worthless. Big ball eyes, a pillow cover for clothes. Disgusting. It led them to a room and immediately ran off. Draco opened the door to the room.


	4. A Dream or Vision

Why Do I Love You? (A Draco Malfoy Story) A Dream or Vision

Raven looked around the room. It was dark, except for the little light coming through a large window, that so happened to be covered by Crimson red curtains. Draco stepped in, as he did candles, from a candle chandler, lit up. The room was indeed large. The walls and floor had somehow been enchanted to look like stone. This gave the room the look of a dungeon. There was a large king sized bed covered with hangings the same color as the curtains for the windows. A circular rug laid in the middle it was mostly black, except for the red outlining. To the very back was a large wooden door. Raven was amazed.. it was decorated just for her. Draco smirked when he seen the amazed look on Raven's face.

"Like it?"

"Love it" She said walking around the room. She saw a small round table that was close to the window, it was big enough for the Owl Cage, so she laid the cage on the table. Draco opened the hangings to the bed, reveling the black covers and Crimson red silk pillows. He laid the trunk on the bed.

"The door back there is the Wardrobe." Raven looked at it.

"Oh.. okay so what do we do know." She asked plopping down on the bed.

"You are going to get settled, while I practice for Quddicth." He said walking to the door, but turned around.

"Have fun." He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah whatever, Malfoy." Raven muttered, staring at her large trunk. A hoot from the Snow Owl ended the silence.

"Alright Misra, I'm going." Raven said standing up and opening her large trunk. Books were scattered on the top and it looked like it was a miracle the wand had not snapped. She carefully piled the books on the bed and laid her wand down beside them. Now came the hard part, sorting and hanging the clothes. Another sigh came from Raven as she started pulling out shirts, hoodies, and jackets. It took three trips back to the bed to get all the shirts, hoodies and jackets up. Next was pants and a few skirts that she did own. That took the same amount of time. All of the others things were done in one trip, including the shoes, she owned only about three pair of shoes. She walked back in the wardrobe with her empty trunk and looked around. It was huge. Five people could fit in there easily. She sighed and put her trunk down, relizing it wasn't empty at all. There were her school robes. She picked up the robe and ran her finger over the Slytherin Crest before hanging it up along with the uniform and tie. She put the scarf around the shoulders of the robe. Once again, Raven looked around at the huge wardrobe before walking out. She closed the door behind her and went over to her bed. Seeing that she had not put her books and wand away she searched the room for some place to put them. No where, so they ended up under the table for the Owl Cage. It was over, unpacking was done. Time for rest. Raven fell back on the large bed, resting her head on the silk pillows.

Death Rattles everywhere along with screams and sudden silences. High above in the clear night sky was a strange symbol. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth and slightly wrapping around it. This symbol was easily regonized as the Dark Mark by any of the wizarding world. Why was it here, in a village full of Muggles. No one knew why, or did they. There in the middle of the street stood a cluster of cloaked people. Sticks, to Muggles, wands, to wizards, pointed out in every direction. A green light followed the people running, once it hit them, they would fall and all life would cease to exsist in them. On the side of the street hidden by the shadows of the houses and trees stood a girl, also cloaked, however her hood was off reveling her face and fair skin. Beside her, stood another cloaked person, their face was hidden by the cloak hood.

"Should we attack now Raven?" The cloaked person said, the voice was that of a teenage boy. The girl who he spoke to turn her head.

"No, Lord Voldemort commended us to stay on the sides. He says this is only a learning experience for us." The girl said as the hooded boy nodded. They wacthed as many fell down dead in the streets.

"Muggles are so didsgusting." The boy said as one muggle fell down dead at his feet.

"I agree, good thing they will all be dead soon." The girl said, also looking down at the dead muggle. Again they wacthed... until someone had interrupted their entertainment. "Potter..." The boy said in a most disgusted voice. There he was, the Boy who lived, standing right in front of them. His wand pointed right at them.

"What do you want Potter?" The boy asked again in his disgusted voice.

"I want all of you to leave..Now" The girl and boy looked at each other, they quickly took out their wands.

"AVADA KEDERVA!" They shouted in unison. A green jet of light came out of the wands... there was a loud thump.

"That will be a little impossible Potter." The boy said looking at the body of Harry Potter as it laid dead in front of them. The girl looked at the boy.

"Nice one Malfoy." She said with a laugh. The boy pulled off his cloak hood, revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks Raven, you did well too." Again they laughed, but suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

"RAVEN!" Someone was knocking violently on the door.

"RAVEN! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR: Raven's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the door.

"I'm coming." She said climbing out of the bed and pulled back the hangings. Slowly she walked to the door as the person still knocked. Fanially she reached the door and opened it. "What took you so long?" Draco said, walking in. Raven yawned.

"I guess I fell asleep." Draco shook his head and sat on the bed.

"I was at that door forever. You didn't hear me?" Raven shook her head.

"Like I said I fell asleep... besides I was having a really good dream." There it was, his famous smirk again.

"Was it about me, cause every good dream has me in it." Raven rolled her eyes and told him about the dream. Draco fell back on the bed laughing.

"HA! POTTER DIED!" He kept laughing.

"I love that dream." He said fanailly after he calmed down. Raven nodded to agree with him. "Yeah, well how was your practice?" Draco shrugged.

"Alright I guess, didn't do much, just practiced a few maneuvers."

"Uh huh... well try and beat Potter this year, it's a little humiliating that the great Malfoy is loosing to a muggle lover." Draco looked almost offended.

"HEY! That's not funny! Plus I will.." Draco said with a smirk. "

By the way Dad wanted me to tell you that we can go to Daigon Alley tomorrow."

"Is that all."

"Dinner's ready." Draco said, grabbing Raven's arm and taking her downstairs. He let go of her and walked into another room. The room was huge in the middle of the room was a huge table. At the head of the table sat Lucius beside him was Narcissa. Draco sat on the other side of his father and Narcissa motioned Raven to sit beside her, so she did. Raven had to admit, she looked real out of place. Everyone was dressed fancy, well accept for Draco, and here Raven was in baggy pants and a mesh shirt. She shrugged it off. After everyone had filled there plates they ate in silence. However Draco and Raven were mouthing words to each other... After dinner was over Draco walked Raven to her room. She spent that whole time wondering why he was walking her there. First glaring at her 'boyfriend' now walking her to her room... something's up. Draco opened the door for her. Raven walked in. "

Goodnight." He said, before closing the door and walking to his room.

"Odd, why is he doing this for me.. Oh wait cause I'm the Great-neice of Voldemort, he has to be nice to me." She said getting out her pajamas. She put on the black spaghetti stap and black and red checked pajama bottoms.

"Yeah that's it... he has to be nice to me." She said after she had closed the hangings. Immediately the candles went out. It wasn't long when she was sound asleep.


	5. Walking in Diagion Alley

Why do I love you(A Draco Malfoy Story) Walking in Diagon Ally

The sun came through the small opening of the curtains. Everything in Raven's room was quiet. No noise just peaceful.

"RAVEN WAKE UP!" The bed was now being shaken by an anymonus person, or so we thought. Raven woke up with a slight jerk as she was also being shaken by this person. Her eyes took a while to adjust and when they did all they saw was blonde. Raven rubbed her eyes to focus a little better, after the shaking had ceased, and saw who this person was. He was now leaning up against the enchanted stone wall, arms crossed and had the all famous smirk across his face.

"Good I see you're up." Draco said, while wacthing Raven. Since she had been in his house, she had looked different, she wasn't just Raven anymore, she was someone else. Raven glared at Draco and threw one of her crimson red silk pillows at him. His smirk grew into a smile. 'Odd, Draco smiling, that was unusual.' Raven thought as she dogded the pillow.

"So I'm quessing we're not a morning person are we?" Draco said pulling Raven to her feet by her arm. Draco couldn't help running through his mind about how different she looked, and why she looked so diffrent to him. Raven looked at Draco, why was he doing all of these nice things for her. That thought haunted her mind since last night. After a while they had both came out of what seemed to be a trance. Raven immedtaly went over to the Wardrobe.

"Don't try it Draco." She said before walking in and closing the large door behind her. While Raven was getting ready Draco sat on her bed. Had he gained feelings for Raven, or was it just because he was being nice to her. Wait, why was he being nice to her. Draco Malfoy isn't nice to any girl. She's different, she's Voldemort's great-neice. That's it, that's why I'm being nice. Or is it cause I have feelings for her, but why Draco, why? You never have Liked a girl, girls like you. This is stupid Draco stop it! NOW!. Look there's only one way out of this.

"Alright Draco I'm going to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Draco looked around quickly his eyes landed on Raven, who, he had to admit looked quite beutiful in the red and black checkered pants and the black tank top. He fanially came to reality.

"Oh nothing..." Raven shook her head and went to put on her boots.

"One question, why do you always wear that robe." She had a point. Everywhere Draco went, he was seen with that Slytherin Robe on.

"I don't know.." He said looking down at it.

"I guess it's just a habit."

"Really, I think you should loose it." Raven said and then regretted saying it with the glare she was now getting from Draco.

"Alright, just a thought, chill out Blondie." She walked to the door.

"BLONDIE! HOLD IT! NO ONE CALLS DRACO MALFOY THAT." Raven rolled her eyes and the now furious Draco.

"Calm yourself..." She said walking out then muttered something about him being a loser. Draco stormed out of her room behind Raven.

Breakfast wasn't a really good time. Draco kept mouthing Blondie over and over again while glaring at Raven. Raven ate in silence as Narcissa and Lucius had a fight about...well who knows. Draco pushed his plate away when he was finished. Obviously he pushed it so hard it about hit Raven's, since they were sitting across from each other. Raven shook her head and grabbed a knife, she threatened Draco with it, who mocked her. Draco fanially got up from the table and stormed out.

"Blondie" Raven muttered as soon as he walked by her. Lucius had also stormed out. Were all Malfoy men the same? Storm out of a room when they were mad. Narcissa was looking at Raven, who was looking at her plate.

"Sorry dear you had to hear all of that." She said and stood up.

"It's alright" Raven said, truth was she didn't hear a word of it. Narcissia nodded and walked out. Without thinking, Raven followed her.

Now all of them were standing in front of the enormous fireplace. All the Malfoy's grabbed the gray powder known as Floo Powder. Draco went first, then Luicus and the Narcissa. Raven sighed. She really didn't want to go to Diagion Alley. That meant seeing all the students at one time in one Alley...that she hated. To much of a crowd, another thing she hated. With another sigh she took the gray powder and walked into the Fireplace. She thought about not doing it, but she had to. A green fire came up as she threw it in the Fireplace and shouted Diagion Alley, very clearly.

A large table caught Raven's fall. She looked around and seen several people looking at her. She shook her head and jumped off of the table. The people seemed to go back to looking at books. She had landed in Florish and Blotts the all famous Wizard Book Store. Raven looked around for a sign of the Malfoys...there was none.

"Great.. now I have to find them...well I guess I can get those stupid books." She felt around in her pockets then cursed under her breath, she didn't have her list.

"Lost something." A voice said. She was expecting it to be Draco but when she turned she was shocked. Leaning up against a shelf was Harry Potter.

"I just didn't bring my list with me..I must've left it in my room or something." Raven said, why was she telling this loser, pathetic excuse for a wizard this. Of course he did look different this year. He wasn't much of a poor excuse for anything now.

Harry chuckled. "What classes do you have?" Raven told him all of her classes and luckily they were the same.

"Come on I'll help you find them." He said leading Raven around to the store getting the books. When they had found them all, Raven had fanailly had enough courage to ask him. "Umm...why are you doing this...I'm a Slytherin...and you're...a"

"Gryffindor I know. You're just different than the other Slytherins." He said, paying for his books. Raven laughed.

"Are you sure about that... I'm like the other Slyterins, I just don't act like it all the time." She said getting ready to pay for her books, but Harry stopped her.

"I'll get them." He said, paying for Raven's books and giving them to her. Raven looked at him.

"I don't understand you, Potter."

"Please call me Harry, to many other Slytherins call me that"

"I guess you mean the ones like Draco huh?" She said taking her books and heading for the door

Harry followed her. "Exactly."

Raven chuckled.

"You know he's not that bad...once you get to know him" She stopped at the door. Harry gave her an odd looked then he kissed her. Raven was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes. A warm feeling flowed into her. She liked this. When Harry pulled away from the kiss he had a wide grin implanted into his face. Raven smiled.

"There you are!" Just what she needed the all great Malfoy ruining her one happy moment in her life.

"So Potter... what are you doing around My girl huh?" Draco asked, glaring at Harry. Harry looked at Raven then to Draco then back to Raven.

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" Raven yelled and quickly walked out of Florish and Blott. She left Harry and Draco both scowering at each other now.

Later, after they had all returned at Malfoy Manor, Raven refused to look at Draco. She locked herself in her room and laid on her bed. The images of the Dream was haunting her brain now. Seeing her and Draco killing Harry wasn't what she needed. Why did she like Harry kissing her...she never even liked Harry, until then. She was loosing it... her mind was now drifting away like dust in the wind. She now knew herself no more.


	6. Tears of Feelings

Tears of Feelings

Everything was building up now, emotions, the all sudden depression. Why, just why did this have to happen. It was morning, the sun slightly peaked through the small crack in the curtains. It was just enough light for that image of a pale girl with red eyes and tears running down her cheeks to reflect back at Raven. It was too much for her now, it broke her down. She couldn't hold anything back, she had to let it go. Could these tears be showing her love for someone. No they couldn't be. A long smash broke the silence as the mirror smashed into pieces. Somehow the mirror repaired itself, but Raven's hand was still bleeding from the punch she had let it receive. Raven was tired of herself now. She didn't want to see anymore of this girl, she was an unnecessary need to everyone. As Raven walked back to her bed, she let the blood from her wounded hand drip to the floor. Her life had changed dramatically, and so had she.  
Raven held her wounded hand in her other one. She sighed as she looked at it. Was this what her life had come too...punching a mirror because she was tired of seeing herself. She held her hand tighter as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and slowly walked out into the large hallway. As she slowly walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but to think to end it all now, take her life. She walked into the marble bathroom and placed her hand under the sink. The cold water ran over her wound, making it sting slightly. She looked around and found a small piece of white cloth, just big enough to wrap around her hand. With another sigh she took the cloth and wrapped her wound. Red immediately took the place of white as soon as it touched the bleeding hand.  
Again, taking her life haunted her, but one person popped in her mind that made her change. She walked out of the bathroom, holding her wounded hand and went back to her room. When she walked in, she expected to see an empty room, but what she saw was a tired Draco setting on her bed.  
"What'd you want, Draco?" Raven asked harshly, trying to cover her hand so Draco wouldn't see it. However the attempt failed, Draco had already saw her hand.  
"What did you do?"  
"Why does it matter? You don't care." Raven said, still harshly. Draco shook his head. Why was he so caring around her. He did care...for her, but he couldn't tell her...but maybe he could show her. He stood up from her bed and walked over to her. He gently rubbed her arm and let his hand cover her wounded one as he took it in his.  
"Why did you do this?"  
"Why do you care so much?" Raven wanted to jerk it away, but then again she didn't  
"Because...just tell me...please." Draco said, he sounded calm and soothing at the same time. It wasn't like him. Usually his mean and demanding. What happened?  
"Can't a girl just get depressed without anyone asking what's wrong?"  
"To a point...but as soon as this girl starts hurting herself..people will wonder." He pulled Raven closer to him. He soothingly massaged her wounded hand. He gently unwrapped it and looked at her hand. Raven jerked it away at that point, he had seen too much.  
"Raven, just let me look at it...It's not hard to heal, with the right potion and all, it'll be like it never happened." Draco said, he almost sounded like he was begging her.  
"Fine...do it then." Raven said. Draco led her out of her room and up more stairs. They came to an old wooden door. Draco opened it...It almost looked like Snape's stash of Potions he had at Hogwarts. He led Raven in and scanned the wooden selfs that were full of Potions.  
"Found it!" He said after a few minutes and took a vial full of a blue looking Potion. He walked back to Raven and opened it.  
"It'll sting but it'll help." He took her hand and poured some on the wound. Raven grimaced in pain as her skin sizzled and slowly healed back together. Draco took the cloth and wiped up the blood. Her hand looked like there was never a wound there, it was healed, just like he said.  
"Umm...Thanks.." Raven said.. Draco simply smiled  
"You better get dressed, Breakfast is in four minutes." With that he left Raven. She sighed...the Draco she had knew vanished now...he changed, a lot for that matter. All of a sudden he wasn't the bad boy anymore. She walked out of the room and headed back to her room. Four minutes later she arrived in the Dining hall in just some ripped up blue jeans and a baggy black shirt. She only seen Draco sitting there.  
"Where's your parents?" Raven asked sitting across from him.  
"They're at Diagion Alley again...They said if we want to go we can." Draco said putting food on his plate. Raven nodded and did the same.  
"So do you?"  
"I quess..." Why had she said that... either it was hopefully to see Harry again, or to spend time with Draco...she didn't know. Draco nodded and went to eating, as did Raven. After a few minutes passed Draco spoke up again. "So why were you crying?" Raven looked at him... she just shook her head  
"Come on tell me...I knew you were..I could tell.."  
"Really... I just was...depression does odd things to you."  
"Nice excuse, really why were you."  
"I just was okay.." Raven said a little harsh and went back to eating, ingoing him now. Draco finished and stood up. "I'll wait for you." He then walked out and went to the Fireplace. Raven sighed and stood up. She walked in and seen Draco leaning against the fireplace holding the Floo Powder bag. "You go first." He said. Raven nodded and took some of the powder. After she had finished the Proceeder she found herself in the streets of Daigion Alley. It was crowded, probably the last minute shoppers for supplies. She looked around and saw the all familiar black headed boy she was looking for. Obviously he had spotted her as well. For a few minutes they stared at each other, that is till one red headed boy waved his hand in front of him, breaking the stare. Draco had also arrived and followed Raven's gaze to Harry, he then knew something was going on. Raven took one last look at Harry before being drug off by Draco, who now seemed extremely angry. "First off, why were you staring at that no good Muggle-loving poor excuse of a wizard?" He sounded quite mad aswell. Raven simply shrugged, she couldn't tell him that he kissed her, no that would only make matters worse. Draco shook his head. "I'm going to go find my parents, then we're out of here." He stomped off. Raven turned around and found Harry standing there.  
"He sure does love to insult me, doesn't he?" Harry asked.  
"I quess..." Raven said walking closer to him. Harry seemed to now have a more serious look.   
"Yesterday, that kiss..."  
"Haunted me all night..." Raven said, looking down at the ground. Her head was being lifted by Harry's finger under her chin.  
"It did me too... I can stop thinking about it..." He then kissed her again. As if that was going to make anything better. Of course she did seem more relaxed now... maybe liking Harry wasn't a bad thing...maybe it was something good. They pulled away and then Harry went back to his friends. He waved at her as he walked away.  
"COME ON LET'S GO!" Draco shouted at Raven, who turned around and ran to the Malfoys. After they had arrived back at the Manor, Raven immediately ran up to her room and began to pack for tomorrow. She had to avoid glares from Draco at Lunch and Supper. That night all she could think about was Hogwarts. A new adventure, a new life, and a new love.


	7. The Hogwarts Express Catastrophe

Why do I love you; The Hogwarts Express Catastrophe

Students rose with the morning sun. These students weren't just any ol' students. No they were students of Hogwarts, School of Wicthcraft and Wizardry. Today was the day The Hogwarts Express would leave, and if you were late.. well you had to find another way. That's why these student were rushing so. Not every student was like this. No there were some that had already packed, one being at Malfoy Manor, still sound asleep in her cozy bed, dreaming about, maybe that should stay a secret.  
As the girl slept, one certain blond headed boy scurried across his room, throwing random clothes and other things into his trunk. Occasionally he would curse wonder his breath for no apparent reason, probably the waking up early got to him. It took longer than he thought..The annoying packing for one more year at the dreaded Hogwarts. He sighed and looked at his door, time to bug Raven.  
Draco ran out of his room, down the large hall, opened Raven's door and walked in. "Still asleep huh? We can fix that." He said with a smirk. He began to shake the bed...nothing. He shouted her name a couple of times...still asleep. He smirked, one evil idea popped into his mind. As his blue eyes wondered the room...he found it...Raven's owl. He crept up behind the cage, scared the owl and opened the cage. The Snow owl flew around the room, hooting as loud as it could, sweeping in on Draco as much as it could. Draco kept dunking so he would get hit by this mad owl.  
Raven opened her eyes as she heard the loud hooting and screaming from Draco. She rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed. "Misra calm down..." She said in an extremely tired voice. The owl only hooted and continued the attack on Draco's head. "Like that's working." Draco said falling to the ground as the owl swooped lower. Raven laughed held out her arm and let Misra land on her arm. She put her in the golden cage and locked it.  
Draco stood up and hugged Raven. "Thank you. That owl was going to kill me." Raven shook her head.  
"Draco I need to change." Raven stated.  
"Yeah...umm... I guess I'll wait for you." Draco sat on her bed. Raven shook her head and went into the Wardrobe. A few minutes passed before she came walking out. She had ripped jeans and a crimson red shirt that was under her Slytherin Robes.  
"Trying to be like me." Draco asked as he stood up from her bed.  
"Yeah that's it..." Raven said picking up her trunk that was laying by the Wardrobe door and then went to go get Misra. Draco ran out of her room, probably going to go get his trunk since he almost forgot it. Raven walked out of her room, trunk dragging behind her and owl cage in one hand. Draco met up with her before they both walked down the stairs. Before walking into the enormous Dining hall, they dropped the trunks by the large marble door of the Manor. Again it was another Breakfast to be eaten in Slience... of course that was for the Malfoys. A particular black haired boy had just arrived in Raven's mind, making her smile as she ate. She had to admit it now, she liked Harry...he liked her obviously...but what about Draco...WHAT ABOUT DRACO! It had just appealed to her that he was there. Harry had drowned out Draco in her mind. He was mad when he found her with Harry, what if he found out she liked him...That could cause some problems. She must hide her feelings for Harry this year.  
Lucius stood up, indicating the end of Breakfast. As he walked out of the Dining Hall, his little shadow followed. Raven stood up as well walking behind Draco. She looked around for her trunk and Owl Cage but it was gone, but this fact didn't bother the Malfoys as they walked out of the Manor. Raven followed and seen the same driver less car in front of the steps. They all walked down and got into the car. Lucius had to set in the driver's seat so no Muggles would question the car. It pulled out of the driveway and headed to King's Cross. Raven kept thinking about Harry as she started out the window to look at the Streets of London. The car stopped. Draco got out and took his trunk with him that somehow was laying under the seat. Raven got out and began to wonder where hers was, that is, till it magically appeared in the seat. She shook her head and took her things following Draco and not even noticing the car left.  
There it was... the wall between Platform 9 and 10, the wall that would take you to Platform 9 1/3... and the wall that would lead Raven to Harry. She readied herself and then ran as fast as she could though the wall. The Train whistle blew as the smoke from the pipe blew out. She looked at the Train, the same as it was every year. Draco came in behind her.  
"Oi, Draco." The all familiar voice of his goon Crabbe, beside him stood Goyle. "DRACO." A girl shrieked as she ran up to Draco. It was Pansy the most disgusting girl in Hogwarts... even Hermione ranked above her, at least in Raven's mind. Pansy's pug face landed on Raven. "Hello Raven." She said in an awful girl voice. Raven faked a smile and let her hand ball up into a fist. "Hi Pansy..." Raven wanted to add I hope you fall and die in a dragon cave, but she thought she would save that for later. This seemed to satisfy Pansy as she turned back to Draco and seemed to be flirting with him, and Draco seemed to be disgusted by it. Crabbe and Goyle finally managed to get there selves over to them, and that's when Raven took her leave.  
Raven walked onto the Train and back to the Slytherin section of the train. There was an empty Compartment where she walked in and laid her things on the bench. She sat on the other one and looked out the window. "Hey there..." Again, that voice, the one that haunted her. As she turned her head she seen Harry.  
"You know you're in the Slytherin Section."  
"I know...I sort of followed you here..." Harry said with a smirk, making Raven smile  
"Stalker..." She said and Harry chuckled.  
"Come back with me... I kind of told my friends about you, they sort of...umm...really don't think I should be doing this...but...well..."  
"Don't hurt yourself...you're thinking to much." Raven laughed slightly and kissed his forehead. "I'll go with you, I really don't care what they think when a Slytherin's in a Gryffindor section." With that, Harry took her trunk and Owl cage and led her down to the Gryffindor Section. Many of the Gryffindor's eyed Raven curiously, they had never seen a Slytherin come in their section of the train without a fight or at least an insult. Harry walked into a compartment, that was occupied by a bushy brown haired girl and a shaggy red haired boy, who Raven immediately knew as Granger and Weasley. "Ron, Hermione, this is Raven." Harry said as he laid her stuff down on a bench opposite of Ron and Hermione. "I knew you said she was a Slytherin, but not this one.." Ron said looking at Raven, who only raised an eyebrow. Hermione elbowed Ron in the sides, causing him to gape over and grab his side. "She's not that bad Ron...She's really smart, she helped me on some things." Hermione said, causing Harry and Ron about to go into shock. Hermione was the smartest girl in Hogwarts, having someone help her was odd, she never needed any help. Raven just shook her head. She sat down beside Harry and looked out at the window as the countryside went by.   
For what seemed an hour, the four of them talked. It was mostly about how Raven and Harry met, but they never told the curious Hermione and Ron that they did kiss. Then the subject changed to summer, where Raven had to lie about living with the Malfoys, since there was noway to explain how she was ordered to stay there, especially by Voldemort. "Look at all these stupid Muggle Lovers." A series of laughter came after this statement. No doubt they were Slytherins...and no doubt it involved Draco. Harry stood up and opened the compartment door. He looked down the hall and spotted Draco with his little followers. "It's Draco." He said as Ron and Hermione sprung up and followed him to the door. "POTTER!" Draco yelled and walked down the Hall to meet him.  
"So what have you been doing since we last met in Daigon Alley?"  
"None of your business Draco."  
"Hopefully not snogging another girl huh?" Again more laughter, Raven covered her face.  
"Raven.." The Furious Draco was back. Raven looked at him.  
"Hi..." She said nervously.  
"What are you doing here... Get back to Slytherin!" He ordered  
"You don't order her around like that." Harry said quickly. Draco was taken aback for a minute.  
"Why are you defending her, Potter, she's not yours" Draco said, now balling a fist at his sides. Harry seemed to do the same, but was the first to take action. He punched Draco, knocking him down to the ground. Harry then kept punching him, not letting Draco have any punches in this fight. Pansy kept gasping every time Draco was hit. Raven ran to them and tried to pull Harry off of Draco. Finally she succeeded. Crabbe and Goyle pulled their leader off of the ground, blood running down his nose and a nice black eye showing. He glared at Harry and Raven before allowing them to take him away.  
Harry looked at Raven. He relaxed himself a little more as he continued to look at her. Ron and Hermione were still trying to overcome the shock of the sudden outburst and also now of the sudden kiss that Harry let Raven receive.  
The Train came to a halt, and many students fled off the train. The ones that had seen the fight told other students, and word got around fast. When Harry and Raven stepped off there were cheers coming from, mostly Gryffindors and glares coming from Slytherins. Raven sighed.. this year was not going to be so great after all.


	8. And the Dragon's Released

Why Do I love you: And the Dragons Released

Raven looked around at the glares of the Slytherins. There he was, glaring more at Raven than anyone. His black-eye showing nicely and the blood smeared under his nose. She turned back to Harry as they arrived at a Carriage. "Umm...I'm going to find one by myself...Sorry..." She took her trunk and owl cage and went to another unoccupied carriage and sat in it. She was hoping to be alone, but she wasn't going to get her wish. First in came Crabbe, then Goyle, then the pug faced Pansy, and finally Draco who closed the door behind him. He sat down beside Raven and looked at her. "Explain." Draco said, harshly. Raven simply shook her head.  
"Do it..." Pansy said as an order.  
"Look Parkinson you don't control me" Raven said harshly looking at Pansy then looked at Draco. "And neither do you."  
Pansy balled up a fist "He can if he wants too." Raven glared at Pansy.  
"You know what would make everyone happy Pansy?"  
"What?" Pansy asked  
"First off shutting that big mouth of yours and second you jumping into a dragon cave and getting eaten." With that, Raven seemed very satisfied of her self. Draco was shocked Raven had even said an insult, since she was the type of person to stay quiet, and Pansy was basically insulted.  
"Why would I do that?" She asked crossing her arms  
"Cause you're stupid enough to... you couldn't tell the deference between your face and your hind end."  
That was it... Pansy had been insulted enough. She pounced on Raven and started hitting her. Raven pushed Pansy out the Carriage door and jumped out. Crabbe and Goyle stayed in the carriage, to scared to move, while Draco also jumped out, ready to see this cat fight. Raven picked up Pansy by the collar of her shirt, only to be kicked by Pansy in the stomach, causing her to drop Pansy. Now students had gathered around in a circle to see this fight. Harry was one of them. Pansy pushed Raven into the carriage and started hitting her again, that is till Raven grabbed her hands twisted them behind her back and kicked her causing Pansy to fly into a group of people. Raven pushed herself off of the carriage and walked over to Pansy and throwing her into the middle of the circle. She punched the pug faced girl, making her fall flat on her face. "You had enough Parkinson?" Raven asked standing over her. Pansy just started whimpering in pain.  
Draco was in almost complete shock. He had never seen this in Raven. Pansy stood up and ran into the castle, balling her eyes out. Raven rolled her eyes. Several of the Slytherin girls cheered and so did some of the boys. The others simply were amazed. Harry wanted to go up to Raven and talk to her, but in front of all these people, he couldn't. So he simply walked with Ron and Hermione into the Castle. "Miss Leronin." A cold voice said behind Raven. She knew that voice all to well. She turned around, sure enough it was Snape, the Potions teacher.  
"I would like for you to follow me." He said in his cold voice.   
"It wasn't her fault, Professor. Pansy started it, Raven was only trying to defend herself." Draco was quick to defend Raven, however Raven didn't know why.  
"Well Mister Malfoy, if you are so keen to defend Miss Leronin, then maybe you too should join us." Snape looked at Raven once more, seeing something he had always seen in her for six years. There was something about her that seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He simply shrugged it off and headed into the Castle, Raven and Draco following. Draco kept watching Raven as they followed Snape into the cold dungeons. He put an arm around her, but Raven pushed it off of her shoulders. Snape opened the door to his office. "Go in." He said and they both followed orders and sat down in two wooden chairs in front of a desk. Snape closed the door and walked behind his desk, but didn't sit down. "Two of my very own Slytherins! Here in my office because one of them had to start that ugly excuse of a fight. I would never thought Slytherins would start a Muggle form of Fighting." Snape looked at Raven when he said all of this. His hands on the desk and fury in his eyes. "Why, why did this happen?" He asked  
Raven sighed and looked at Draco, who looked back at her.  
"It's all your fault."  
"Wh...WHAT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Draco had quickly stood from his chair.  
"You should've never tried to order me around like that Malfoy. That's what started the fight between you and Harry and that's what started the fight between me and Pansy." Raven simply stated, crossing her arms. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. "You started a fight with Potter?  
"NO! Potter did... he punched me first." Draco said and Raven made a disapproving noise.  
"What was this then. "Get back to Slytherin." Sure sounded like an order to me.. That may be why he punched you."  
"Hmph." Draco sat back down. Snape looked at them both. This argument reminded him of someone. "Let's get back to the subject. Why did you fight Miss. Parkinson?"  
"Hmm...let's see...why was that." Raven looked back to Draco, who gave her a curious look.  
"I didn't do anything." He said  
"Oh yeah, that's a lie... you simply made her think that you should control me.."  
"At least I wasn't the one to tell her to jump in a Dragon cave and die." At this time both Raven and Draco were standing, and facing each other.  
"Whatever Draco... Your little girlfriend hit me first in the first place."  
"Wha...WHOA!... She is not my girlfriend, should I clarify that to you?" Draco seemed very disgusted by this.  
"Mmhm.. sure and that's why she was hanging all over you." Raven said and Draco shuttered at the thought. Snape was tired of the fighting. "Look, both of you, calm down and go to the Great Hall, after you put your things away. I shall excuse this." Both Raven and Draco looked at Snape and nodded. They walked out and went to the Slytherin Common Room. Fighting all the way there. Raven ran up to the Girl's Dormitory, glad to get away from his almighty greatness. She slammed her trunk down beside a bed. She sat on it, sighing. She had to get ready for the Dinner tonight in the Great Hall. That uniform disgusted her all the time, but she had to put it own, but not without her own touches. She added two chains on the skirt that crisscrossed in the back. She put on her robe and walked out of the dormitory, trying to avoid Draco as much as she could when she walked into the Common Room.  
Her attempts failed. Draco seen her and walked to her.  
"Look maybe we should worked things out or something." He said in a most calm voice.  
Raven covered her mouth and gasped. "His his highness asking to work things out?"  
Draco sighed. "Raven don't do that, please"  
Raven gasped again. "He said please...let's see my answer is simply no." Draco sighed and went to set down on one of the chairs. Raven sat in the other. For awhile it was silent. They didn't talk to each other, nor did they look at each other.  
"I saw you kiss Potter." Draco said, almost though gritted teeth. Raven looked at him.  
"Really...well that's nice...I don't care."  
"Well I do!" Draco shouted, Raven was shocked.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because you are...you know." Draco said. Raven nodded.  
"Yeah that.. So is that why you are now being nice to me Draco?" Raven asked, finally she had enough courage to say it, or was it just anger. Draco thought for a minute. That's not why he was being nice to her. Not at all, but he couldn't let Raven know that. "Maybe." Draco said and Raven shook her head. Slytherins started hurrying out the Door. It was time for The Start of the Year feast and the Sorting Ceremony.


	9. A Fair Warning to all

A Fair Warning to All

Raven and Draco looked at each other before they stood up. Pansy had found her way over to Draco and started her annoying flirting again. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust as she followed the other Slytherins. She walked slowly to the Great Hall, thinking. She had changed from being the quiet and shy girl in a corner to now being the girl in the middle of everything she couldn't control. The Slytherins walked into the Great Hall, and Raven couldn't help but to look over at the Gryffindor table and see the smiling Harry looking back at her. She smiled back at him as she sat down at the table beside some other Slytherin girls. Draco walked in and now there were giggles emerging from the girls beside Raven. She rolled her eyes at this.. it was stupidity of those girls to be giggling at such a no good, stupid, wizard.

Everyone was seated now, and the first years came walking in through the large doors. They were all scared and all small for that matter. They all followed McGonagall as they walked that scary trail up to the front of the Great Hall. The Professor stopped them. She laid down a stool and put on it the old rugged hat known as the Sorting Hat. She backed away as it started to speak

_Again the dangers of the world lurk in every corner_

_And once again I say, Join with one another_

_As I sing my marvelous song think of the ones that will be most trusting_

_However, those most trusting aren't always._

_Ravenclaw, the smartest of the four, will use their wisdom in this danger_

_Listen to these young birds as they speak the words that you must hear. _

_And never forget the things Ravenclaw has to tell you_

_Ah Hufflepuff, the one that will be trusting. _

_Keep with this house for they will too show you the way_

_These badgers will prove more valuable than you think_

_Gryffindor, our bravest heroes, will prove their selves once again._

_Stick with these brave lions for they will protect the ones that need protecting,_

_And fight the ones that need fighting_

_Prepare my young Gryffindors_

_Slytherins, the cunning serpents_

_With their determination of not stopping till they get what they want,_

_They will come in handy_

_In the end, they will prove more trustworthy than anyone would ever thought._

_Listen to the words of this old hat's song_

_For it is truth_

_And you have been warned._

As the Sorting Hat finished, the students looked around at each other. Another warning has been brought onto them, another song telling then to join together. This year the song didn't rhyme, nor was it as long. It was more like a command or warning, or maybe a prediction of what will happen in the future. No one knew, it surprised all.

McGonagall picked the hat up and started calling the names of the students. One by one these frightened First Years stepped up to be sorted. However, one girl caught Raven's eyes. She had black hair just like Raven's and her skin was a pale color. "Burton, Rose." McGongall called and the girl moved. The great thing was, she wasn't scared like all the other First Years. No she was more confident. Before the hat even touched her head it bellowed Slytherin, making the Slytherins stand up and accept her to the table and their house as she made her way to the table.

The girl sat close to Raven, and soon they were mouthing an introduction. Before McGonagall had finished calling the names, they had become friends. "Zeer, Jackin" That was the last First year to be called. As he slowly made his way up to the stool, students watched. For awhile the hat was on his head, then "HUFFLEPUFF." The Hufflepuff table cheered and accepted him.

As all the students had finished their cheering, Dumbledore stood up and all was quite.

"Welcome to another great year in Hogwarts. Before I go any further, I have a request from Filch to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is as it says, Forbidden. Now that is over I may begin." He looked around at the students below, all staring back at him.

"I am so glad to see all of your faces again and also to see those of the First Years. This year, I hope will be full of learning as well as adventure for all. I shall also introduce to you Professor Burton. She will be your new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher." A woman around the age of thirty-five stood up. She had black hair and green eyes and resembled a certain girl who was seated next to Raven. The woman sat back down as Dumbledore continued.

"So as we look forward to a bright future ahead, I say...Let's eat!" Food appeared on all of the tables, as soon a he finished his sentence. He sat down and the students began to feast. Raven looked over at Rose, who was putting food on her plate.

"So the new teacher, is that your..."

"Mother." Rose said, and started eating some of the bread

"Oh..thought so." Raven said, putting some food on her plate. They kept talking about random things as they ate, occasionally Raven would look back at Gryffindor to see Harry.

"So is that...ummm...Harry Potter?" Rose asked in a whisper. Raven replied with a simple nod.

"Oh.. so you like him or something?" She asked, but this time there was no nod or any response coming from Raven. Her cheeks went scarlet and she went back to eating. Rose chuckled. "You do." She looked down the table and saw a boy looking at Raven. "And I think he likes you." Raven raised and eyebrow and followed Rose's gaze. It was no other than Draco. She sighed and looked back at her plate.

"Who is it?" Rose asked, she loved asking questions it seemed.

"Draco Malfoy." Raven said, almost through gritted teeth. She was still mad at him.

"You don't like him do you?"

"It's not like I don't like him...it's just sometimes he can be a major pain in the.."

"I get it." Rose said with a slight laugh. Raven shook her head and wacthed the food change into desserts. Chocolate, the very thing she needed. She put a piece of chocolate cake on her plate and began to eat it. She couldn't help but feel Draco's eyes on her. It was quite annoying, yet somewhat comfortable at the same time.

"So why do you like him?" Rose asked, yet another question

"Who?" Raven asked, pushing her plate away and wiping off her mouth

"Harry of course." Rose said. Raven had never given that any thought. Why did she like Harry. Then it hit her. The reason she started liking Harry in the first place. It was the same day the feelings for another started coming back. She simply shrugged, but she had answered herself.

The food disappeared signaling the end of the dinner. The Prefects of each house stood up. They were to lead the First Years out. As they walked out, Raven felt eyes staring at her. She knew it wasn't Draco for he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry had already left. So who was it. She looked up to the Staff Table and found who was staring at her. Serveus Snape had his eyes set on her, but why? This happened every year, and this will be the last. She stood up and followed the Slytherins out. She kept thinking to herself why he was. As they walked into the Common Room, Rose came running to her. "Hey again!" She said, Raven didn't answer, she was lost in her thoughts.

The Girl's Dormitory was full of giggles and talking over one boy, Draco. This really annoyed Raven, making her forget about wanting to find out why Snape was staring at her. She opened her trunk and glanced at a leather bound book laying on top of her clothes. She moved it away, grabbed her night clothes and changed. Raven climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, muffling out all of the noise. Soon she was asleep.


End file.
